SeaSalt Smiles
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::Ice Cream is Happiness Condensed::..::for GoldenSnitch07::..


**Sea-Salt Smiles**

_..Ice Cream is Happiness Condensed.._

"Roxas, you are such a freak." We were supposed to be hurrying so our day of Christmas preparation would stay on schedule.

"So are you." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly, before looking away again. But he really was a freak. We were both standing out in the freezing cold speed-window shopping and he currently had his nose pressed up against the glass. His spiky blonde hair was temporarily contained in his blue and black plaid trapper hat, which was also threatening to fall off from the pressure he was putting on the glass.

"Let's just go in, ok?" I put a gloved hand on his shoulder, the stark white standing out from the black of his jacket. He turned to face me and I really noticed how red he was from the cold. I'm sure I looked ten times as worse considering how pale I was in comparison to his naturally tanned skin. He always seemed to have the luck that way. He never had to try when we'd go out in public. Then again, I guess that was natural for most guys I knew.

His sharp features softened to a smile before he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. My attention was now on the various colors and smells from inside. The walls were a plain shade of white to emphasize the many colors and the floors were a simple light hardwood. My eyes went over the lollipops hanging, waiting to be picked, and the giant buckets of chocolate and licorice. There were so many different kinds, it was amazing. The sweet smell filled nose, making me smile once more. Candy stores tended to be a favorite of ours, anyways. I was going to mention to Roxas how we should be in a hurry for the millionth time, but when I looked over to where I thought he was, I only saw the snow he tracked in from his boots and jeans.

"Nam! Over here!" I looked to where the voice came from to see Roxas staring at the biggest lollipop I have ever seen. I stomped my feet on the mat at the door to rid myself of the snow and dirt before following him. The warmth of the store finally became comfortable and I slowly unwrapped my pink scarf and took off my matching gloves as I went. I guess we could afford a slight detour.

"Is _this_ what you were looking at from outside?" He nodded his head energetically in agreement. I let out a chuckle at his childishness. "Well then, what kind is it?" It was very unique in appearance, aside from the size. The light blue color didn't seem to be the texture of a normal lollipop, but it still was swirled with a white color. If it wasn't for the plastic covering and my common sense, I would've reached out to touch this strange treat.

"That's sea-salt ice cream, dear." The answer came in a soft female voice, as opposed to Roxas' boyish tone. I also took note she spoke with a thick Scottish accent. We both snapped our heads up, in search of this mystery woman. "Over here." Both our eyes wondered before settling on a woman at the door to the kitchen, she was stirring something in the giant bowel that was in her hands. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, small tendrils spilling out and back into her freckled face. Her bright green eyes looked us both over before continuing. "That particular treat is of our own making. My mother and father worked hard for many years to capture the sweet taste of sea-salt ice cream in a lollipop. It's their prized delicacy." She walked out from behind the counter and I noticed her belly was swollen with pregnancy. I should've known, she had that motherly glow about her.

"That's cool. I've always loved sea-salt ice cream as a kid." Roxas spoke up, looking around the store. I remembered the many times we both would sit on the clock tower and enjoy the frozen treat on a hot summer day. It was nice to have this little detail of our childhood to resurface. I watched as Roxas carefully picked out the giant lollipop, looking for a price tag.

"Hold this please." He handed it to me as he fished out his wallet. I was surprised at how heavy this actually was. But it seemed to balance perfectly in my small hands, as if knowing the many customers that would cling to its long stick.

Roxas and I walked over to the counter to meet with the blonde woman at the register. She gingerly took the item from my hand, scanning the small barcode, before handing it back to me with a smile and continued to take Roxas' munny. She moved so fluidly, as if she's worked here all her life. She might have actually, since she did mention this was her parents' store.

"Thanks, dears. Come again soon." Her gaze went between us two as we got our scarves and gloves back on, preparing to go out and best the cold once more. "Maybe you can come back to get another for your girlfriend there for Christmas." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that part and I turned to see Roxas' face was once again taken over by a red color.

"In your dreams, blondie." I teased as he held the door open for me. The best part about our friendship was that we could easily joke about that kind of thing since we knew we were just best friends. Of course Roxas had to be un-fun and not joke back.

"Yea, yea." He waved me off, running ahead and towards the train station. "We better get going. We still have the tree yet to decorate." Now wasn't that _my _worry from the beginning?

Nonetheless, he was right. It was tradition. I actually have a feeling coming back here will be added onto the list. Roxas sure did love his candy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This was awfully short (sorry!), but it was supposed to be. It's a prequel oneshot to 'New Traditions'. Just barely though, since it's like earlier that same day. I just couldn't think of a good title (and summary thing so I just used a quote). Sorry about my lameness. About the story: The woman at the store is like a human version of a potential daughter of Scrooge McDuck in the game, since he's the one to 'invent sea-salt ice cream'. The accent and all, you know.. Anyways, I love how awkward Roxas acts at the end. That kind of implies his feelings to slightly form earlier in the day till it finally leads to what happens in 'New Traditions'. That, and I had troubles keeping it all straight friendship as opposed to fluff. And take this as a little Christmas gift for all my reviewers and my co-author (**GoldenSnitch07**) and all my friends that don't read my fanfition. I love you all! :)

_Reviews would be awesome. Especially non-flammable ones :)_


End file.
